


Oikawa Tooru's work

by akaashiseyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is pretty, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, More ships but I'm too lazy to add them, Oikawa is pretty, Pretty Setter Squad, everyone is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashiseyes/pseuds/akaashiseyes
Summary: This will be a classic chat fic + story fic of my favorite ships.Oikawa was known for having a rather harsh team. So he took matters into his own hands and opened up a chatroom with his favorites players from other teams. Unfortunately for him it didn't long till everyone found out about it.Oikawa being Oikawa decided that he has to use his matchmaking skills and get the dense volleyball players to date.I suck at summaries so maybe just check it out yourself.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 60
Kudos: 192





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction on here. English isn't my first language so there might be a lot of errors. 
> 
> The usernames should be easy to understand if not just comment in the comments and I will say who is who.
> 
> Please don't hate on anyone of the ships. I accept everyone but have my favs those are the ones I used here :)
> 
> Have fun reading.

oikawa's favs:

prettiest.setter added bowlcut, akaashi_05, thedirector , futakoochie, tired™

bowlcut : OH A GROUP CHAT

akaashi_05 :???

futakoochie : can't believe you really did it Tooru

prettiest.setter : PLs my team is stressing me I need better kouhais

thedirector : well admittedly I'm flattered that I am your favorite from Karasuno

prettiest.setter : you are a savage bitch it was obvious

bowlcut : THIS IS SO COOL

akaashi_05 : is that Shiratorizawa's first year? Aren't they awfully overprotective of him?

prettiest.setter : Yeah that's Tsu-chan and yes they are but I'm stealing you all anyway

tired™ : wat

prettiest.setter: :) 

futakoochi : no need to steal me I'm coming willingly 

akaashi_05 : me too I need time away from Bokuto-san

thedirector : I'm coming if you buy me food

prettiest.setter : I will buy everyone food and ice cream because I am a great senpai!

bowlcut : I don't know if I should come Semi-san might get worried :/

prettiest.setter : I will set to you

bowlcut : DEAL

tired™ : well I have nothing better to do and I'm not in the mood to see Kuroo so I'm in.

prettiest.setter : perfect :)

volleyballhoes:

dadchi : so uh this is kinda a random question 

dadchi : and I am definitely not accusing anyone

memequeen : I forgot this group existed 

iwa : shut up Hanamaki let the man talk

dadchi : thanks so uhm-

sugarmom : WHERE THE FUCK IS ENNOSHITA?

dadchi : Suga I thought we agreed that I will ask and that we will ask friendly

sugarmom : I was getting impatient

memeking : what do you mean with where is he? How should we know?

dadchi : well he suddenly run off and we searched everywhere so we thought one of you guys know

semisemi : CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED

chicken tendou : TSUTOMU IS GONE???

semisemi : YES HE ISN'T IN HIS ROOM. HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STUDY RN

Ushijima : I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this before we panic let's wait till the rest says something.

bedhead™ : okay who of you stole Kenma I bet it was Karasuno's 10

littlegiant : NO I SWEAR I DIDN'T 

Saltishima : oh please if he did everyone would know about it

angrybird : Futakuchi-senpai is also gone????

sugarmom : oh god what if it's all connected. Ennoshita is too important for the team

best-senpai : what

sugarmom : you heard me.

owlace : all of you stfu now 

sugarmom : did he-

nekolibero : oh dang

memequeen : aight Bokuto go off ig

owlace : Akaashi is gone and one or all of you took him  
owlace : whoever it was give me your adress and fight me coward

Yahabae : so uh

owlace : was it you? SquARE UP

Yahabae : NO idbsosb but I think I know who it was

iwa : please don't tell me it was Oikawa

Yahabae : well I did hear him talk to himself about wanting to buy a lot of stuff for his new kouhais

prettiest.setter : I didn't talk to myself smh

owlace : OIKAWA WHERE YOU AT

prettiest.setter : WoULdn't YOu LIke TO knOw WeAtHEr BOy

owlace : yeah so I can spike your face

yamaGucCi : never expected Bokuto-san of all people to be so overprotective 

bedhead™ : trust me Shiratorizawa is usually worse but for some reason they are pretty calm rn

shiraboo : Goshiki was embarrassed of the third years being so overprotective because of what happened last time so he asked them to turn it down a little

semisemi : it's really so hard for me to not hunt Oikawa down rn

dadchi : okay you guys should explain that story sometime but now let's calm down first maybe he just wanted to threat them for ice cream or something 

prettiest.setter : nah I did steal them

sugarmom : why

prettiest.setter : cuz my team sucks and I wanted kouhais who respect me for once

iwa : did you really have to go off and steal other teams kouhais?

prettiest.setter : yes

Ushijima : If you wanted another team 

Ushijima : you should have come to Shiratorizawa

prettiest.setter : shut up no one likes you

owlace : I will fight you if you don't give Akaashi back Oikawa

prettiest.setter : Let me give you some advice  
prettiest.setter : I don't care 

bedhead™ : How am I supposed to fight such a pretty face I'm very torn right now

prettiest.setter : ;))))

memeking : OMG IWA HE FLIRTED WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND 

memequeen : BEAT KUROO UP

iwa : Oikawa isn't my boyfriend you idiots

kunimeme : what? you guys aren't dating?

iwa : no???

memequeen : huh? Oikawa told me he has a boyfriend who I know?

iwa : well didn't know about that but no we aren't dating 

prettiest.setter : well he is my ex now but you did know him! Remember on that party?

memequeen : Ohhhhh he was freaky tho

prettiest.setter : yeah I wasted two weeks on that relationship and then he still continued to message me

iwa : why is this new information for me?

owlace : Okay Iwaizumi be jealous later

iwa : what I wasn't jealous-

dadchi : do we even have any couples right now?

Saltishima : no everyone is a single bitch

King 🏐 : you are single too

Saltishima : well I didn't say I wasn't a single bitch

thedirector : please you all have crushes but are too stupid to confess

sugarmom : ENNOSHITA

sugarmom : WHERE DID OIKAWA TAKE YOU?

thedirector: no where I went with him willingly 

prettiest.setter : :)) I stole your kouhai right under your nose

sugarmom : I hate you

iwa : I can track down Oikawa if you guys want?

bedhead™ : OYA OYA OYA

memequeen : look at iwa always finding his love

iwa : nvm

owlace : everyone shut up and let Iwaizumi do it or you get a volleyball in the face

Ushijima : I would like it if you could help us get our missing teammates back Iwaizumi. Especially Tsutomu it is weird not having him around.

littlegiant : did Ushiwaka admit to missing someone or was I hallucinating????

King🏐 : no I read it too

chicken tendou : our Wakatoshi is very fond of Tsutomu hehehe

semisemi : shut up Satori

Ushijima : Yes Tendou please refrain of talking further about "the thing"

chicken tendou : don't worry I will stop~

bedhead™ : Okay I will comment on that later

iwa : I think I know where they are

iwa : Oikawa doesn't like traveling far especially not with a big group so I am presuming he invited everyone to Miyagi. Goshiki, Ennoshita and Futakuchi maybe need half an hour. Akaashi and Kenma need about an hour or so to come here. It hasn't been that long since practice for us ended. Like about two hours. Oikawa probably took them to his favorite restaurant which is 20 minutes from where Seijoh is. He is close to the owner so he can sometimes eat there for free. Based on what Ennoshita said earlier Oikawa probably bribed them all with food. That's where they are right now I'm about 96% sure.

dadchi : impressive

owlace : on my way then

bedhead™ : me too!

prettiest.setter : HOW DID YOU KNOW

iwa: being able to track you is a curse and a talent


	2. A game of catch

"Semi-san is calling me again. Maybe I should pick up this time? He might be worried" 

"Don't worry Tsu-chan it will be fine" Oikawa assured the young wing spiker. After reading the messages in the group chat he quickly took everyone outside and to a different location. He won't back off that easily.

"So can I just mention how impressive it was that Iwaizumi knew we were here?" 

"Ennoshita is right Kuroo and I also know each other for a long time but he can't do that" 

"To be fair Kenma, Kuroo always sticks to you and you don't run off"

"shh, Akaashi just go with it and let me tease Oikawa" before Akaashi could say something again a rather loud shout could be heard. 

"AKAAAASSSHI" 

"Dammit, how the hell did Bokuto come here so quickly he lives in Tokyo" Oikawa mumbled and pushed his group to go faster. You could hear the owl looking ace curse loudly.

"OIKAWA WHEN I GET YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD" 

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" Bokuto was closely followed by Kuroo, Semi, and Iwaizumi. They shared a look and broke into a run after the little group.

"OH SHIT RUN" came from Futakuchi before the group ran faster. Oikawa leads them to a train station. They luckily got the train. Oikawa grinned and waved at Bokuto before the doors closed. He got a middle finger in return.

"I have to admit this is fun," said Goshiki.

"Yeah can't believe I am saying it but it's fun to see them as that" Kenma said. The group laughed at that comment. You rarely get Kenma to admit to having fun with anything other than spending time with Hinata and his videogames. 

"Oh, I should check the group chat maybe they all are pissed already" Oikawa took out his phone and sure enough he had tons of messages from their previously dead group chat. In the group chat were a lot of volleyball players but it died after everyone got bored with it.

___________________________________________________

volleyballhoes :

sugarmom : any luck?

owlace : no Oikawa made sure of it

iwa : they outrun us

littlegiant : this is really like a game of catch!!!

dadchi : so where are they now?

bedhead™ : they took the train but Idk where they will exit

owlace : OIKAWA TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE

prettiest.setter : ¿qué pasa?

owlace : odbsosh please

prettiest.setter : no

owlace : I will buy you milk bread 

prettiest.setter : no

owlace : plus some alien merch

prettiest.setter : HMMM lemme think 

prettiest.setter : no

iwa : Oikawa don't be stubborn 

prettiest.setter : new phone who dis

iwa : I- Shittykawa

prettiest.setter : :)

memequeen : I'm really enjoying this too much

semisemi : tell Tsutomu to pick up his phone

bowlcut : Goshiki can't come to the phone right now

chicken tendou : wOW

bowlcut : Oikawa-san told me to say that

prettiest.setter : you did good my kouhai

bowlcut : YAy!

Ushijima : no Tsutomu you are our kouhai don't let Oikawa corrupt you

sugarmom : it is getting late tho you should bring them back 

prettiest.setter : nah we are having a sleepover at my place

iwa : so you aren't meeting up with me tonight?

memequeen : GET SOME IWA

prettiest.setter : well you always complain that I force you outside every night so you can sleep out today

iwa : oh uhm okay

Saltishima : Yikes bet he always looks forward to it but is just trying to deny it

iwa : I'm not you are imagining things

dadchi : young love how cute

iwa : ah I see so you don't want to know where Oikawa lives? Cool.

owlace : NO IGNORE THOSE IDIOTS AND TELL US

dadchi : no no no sorry tell us

iwa : that's what I thought


	3. A very chaotic sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Oikawa being annoying and everyone teasing eachother.  
> Hinata screams and Bokuto is obsessed with Akaashi.  
> Just the usual.

"Alright here we are" a group consisting of Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Yaku, Hinata, Tanaka, Semi, Ushijima, Aone, and Koganegawa stood in front of Oikawa's house. Of course, it took everyone a long time discussing till they agreed on who is going and who isn't. At least they could understand that six teams going together would be too much.

"So how are we going to do this? Iwa you are the boyfriend you probably know your way around"

"For the last time Bokuto, I'm not dating Oikawa"

"Sure sure now do you or do you not?"

"Yeah, I am here often. Kuroo stop that stupid grin" the mentioned guy just continue throwing a knowing grin at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but chose not to comment. He leads the group through the gates and to the front door. He began to search for the spare key that Oikawa always leaves for him just in case. 

"Looking for something Iwa-chan?" a familiar voice said. The group looked up to see Oikawa looking at them from the balcony. He was throwing the spare key mockingly up and down on one hand and was doing his signature peace sign with his other hand. 

"THE GRAND KING" 

"Yahoo Chibi-chan"

"Seriously Oikawa give up you are surrounded," Bokuto said to Seijoh's captain.

"Nah not happening and please you guys could hardly do something"

"Oikawa just let it be before it gets ugly" 

"Nothing involving me can get ugly Iwa-chan" Iwaizumi facepalmed at that comment. Inside he was agreeing with the setter. Oikawa was beautiful but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know.

Oikawa was joined by another setter. Akaashi curiously looked down on what's happening. At seeing Akaashi, Bokuto's eyes lit up.

"AKAASHHII"

"Hello, Bokuto-san" the setter gave a tiny wave but was immediately pulled inside by someone the group couldn't see.

"HEY LET ME SEE AKAASHI AGAIN" 

"Aw Bo wants to see his boyfriend" 

"Shut up Kuroo" the ace still blushed at Kuroo's comment. He didn't try to deny the boyfriend part. No one decided to comment on it because everyone could see what the ace thought about his setter.

"So how do we plan on getting in now?" Ushijima asked around.

"I will climb up shouldn't be that hard"

"No I think you could fall down" 

"That's a stupid idea Tanaka"

"You can't know until you try Yaku-san" the future ace didn't wait for anyone else to comment and quickly ran around the house. Looking for a way where he can climb up. He finally found a good place on the side of the house and he began climbing up. The group followed him and Iwaizumi and Bokuto stood under the Karasuno's wing spiker in case he falls. 

"YOU'RE SO COOL TANAKA-SENPAI" Hinata screamed loudly. Semi quickly shushed the energetic first year. 

"Hey guys this is really- " he was cut off by Oikawa who threw a bucket full of water at him. This made the second year lose his hold and fall. Luckily he wasn't that far up and Bokuto and Iwaizumi caught him before he even could fall on the floor.

"Oops sorry didn't know you would be there" Oikawa smirked at the second year. Tanaka looked mad and tried to climb up again but failed because of the wall being too slippery now.

"Aone-senpai can't we just kick the door in?" Koganegawa asked the silent middle blocker. He just got a head shake as an answer.

"No no wait that isn't that bad of an idea," said Kuroo. He ran back to the front door. He was closely followed by the rest.

"You can't kick his door in trust me you don't want to deal with Oikawa's parents when they are mad."

"Don't worry Iwa I didn't mean it like that. I will try to pick the lock" the Nekoma blocker got out a bobby pin which he has with him in case Kenma needed it for his hair. He started trying to pick the lock. It didn't take long until he was successful. He opened the door slowly to not alarm anyone inside. The group sneaked in one by one. 

"All the times picking the lock of Kenma's room so he finally comes out paid off" the middle blocker mumbled. 

"Well well well what do we have here" the group was met with Oikawa, Akaashi, Goshiki, Kenma, Ennoshita, and Futakuchi standing in the living room. They all were wearing pajamas and were having a bunch of stuff in their hands. Kenma was holding a water hose in his hand and the rest had nerf guns. 

"I won't hesitate bitches"

"Kenma don't curse around first years" Kuroo snapped. He took a step towards the Nekoma player but quickly went back when Ennoshita aimed his nerf gun at him.

"I FEEL LIKE I AM IN AN ACTION MOVIE" Hinata screamed. 

"Tsutomu put the gun down and let's go back it's getting late" the wing spiker just shook his head at Semi.

"Sorry Semi-san we ordered pizza and I was finally allowed to order what I want."

"Can't believe you forced the poor child to eat pineapples and strawberries on a pizza"

"Don't judge we were on a low budget and the coach loves that pizza" the pinch server told Oikawa. He seemed embarrassed at being called out like that.

"Ok it was nice talking to you all but I think you should go now"

"Nah not happening"

"AkAashi I missed your hugs"

"Bokuto-san I-"

"No Ushijima-san I preferred if you didn't carry me out"

"CHIKARA STOP SHOOTING ME WITH YOUR NERF GUN"

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS"

"SENPAI PLEASE CALM DOWN"

"...." 

Iwaizumi got more and more annoyed at the fighting. It probably was going to escalate any second now.

"This is ridiculous" Iwaizumi decided that he had to do something about it. His eyes met with Oikawa's. The setter quickly realized what his childhood friend was about to do and was about to run away. Iwaizumi quickly run up to Oikawa and threw him over his shoulder. The captain weighed like nothing to the ace.

"No Iwa-chan you know I hate it when you do that" Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa's whining and made his way upstairs to the setter's room. Oikawa tried to hit Iwaizumi's back despise knowing it wouldn't faze the spiker.

"Alright everyone good luck at getting home," the spiker said before going into Oikawa's room and slamming the door shut. You could still hear a high pitched 'Iwa-chan' and someone being hit.

"That was something else" the rest agreed with Semi and from there on called it a day. Finally, it was over.

Or was it?


	4. More mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa decided that he didn't create enough chaos.  
> What to do about it?  
> Embarrass everyone because of their crushes.  
> How does he know them all?  
> That's a secret

volleyballhoes:

semisemi : did everyone come home well enough?

owlace : Yep the train ride home was amazing:3

sugarmom : he gets his Akaashi back and now his mood is better

Ushijima : I hope no one got hurt after the incident 

prettiest.setter : I did.

iwa : you are so dramatic it was just one hit

prettiest.setter : I have a bruise now you hit me with your whole strength.

kunimeme : ouch

memequeen : HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR CAPTAIN IWA

memeking : SHAME ON YOU

iwa : God I hate you all

iwa : I'm sorry Oikawa I will make it up to you

bedhead™ : Iwa you sly fox going after a pretty setter I see

iwa : shut up Kuroo.

prettiest.setter : not sure that you can talk much Tetsu-chan~

bedhead™ : what

prettiest.setter : you seem to like pretty setters :) especially the younger ones

bedhead™ : TF HOW DID YOU KNOW??

prettiest.setter : I know everything~

owlace : wait does he mean your crush on you know who?

prettiest.setter : glad you mention crushes Kou-chan~ how are things with your blue eyed beauty?

owlace : I-

memequeen : oh shit Oikawa is exposing people

prettiest.setter : Makki glad you just volunteered yourself

memequeen : Nonononono I'm good

memeking :???

dadchi : what's happening here

Yahabae : Oikawa-san is exposing some people I don't know why

prettiest.setter : just cuz but great timing Daichi

prettiest.setter : I bet you love your coffee with SUGAR and some REFRESHING water :)

dadchi :.....

sugarmom : what does he mean by that? 

dadchi : nothing ignore him

prettiest.setter : FARM BOY YOU STILL THERE?

Ushijima : I'm assuming you mean me?

prettiest.setter : you know everything about liking the young ones am I right :) especially the cute spikers

Ushijima : perhaps I shouldn't have replied to you

shiraboo : WAIT DOES HE MEAN

chicken tendou : shhh Shirabu

bowlcut : I WANNA KNOW

semisemi : no you don't Tsutomu shush

bowlcut : okay senpai!

bedhead™ : how precious wish my underclassmen listened like that

tired™ : oh please you don't even act like a third year 

bedhead™ : go back to your game

tired™ : gladly

littlegiant : GRAND KING

prettiest.setter : Me?

littlegiant : YES DO YOU KNOW WHO TSUKISHIMA LIKES

Saltishima : Okay first of all turn off your caps lock idiot

Saltishima : and second of all I doubt he knows it

prettiest.setter : freckles are adorable right megane-kun? 

Saltishima : never mind I was wrong 

Best-senpai : even Tsukishima was a victim- 

prettiest.setter : fellow second years are a delight am I right baldy :)

Best-senpai : IWAIZUMI PLEASE TELL HIM TO STOP

iwa : okay Oikawa I think you exposed enough people

prettiest.setter : But I wanted to expose everyone but my favs as revenge :(

prettiest.setter : and you I guess you are the only one who's crush I don't know

memequeen :... For real?

turnip_head : Oikawa-san do you like anyone?

prettiest.setter : Yeah

iwa : wait you do? Why aren't you telling me anything these days

prettiest.setter : you literally complain when I rant to you

iwa : you know that I don't mean it

prettiest.setter : I know Iwa-chan I'm just playing with you~

bedhead™ : cries why isn't my childhood friend like that

Yahabae : Oikawa-san since you seem to be keen on exposing everyone else wouldn't it be fair if you exposed yourself?

prettiest.setter : nah 

turnip_head : would you confess to the person you like? You seem to be good at knowing who others like so you might know if they like you right?

prettiest.setter : well maybe I could see it and yeah I think I would confess

prettiest.setter : because even if they reject me or not I'm still gorgeous and a bad bitch who needs no man

futakoochie : wiser words never have been spoken before

memequeen : then maybe confess?

prettiest.setter : wow smart

memequeen : I didn't ask for that attitude 

prettiest.setter : ok and

memequeen : stoP

thedirector : you know I think it would be a good idea if you all confessed to your crush maybe it will get you a lover 

iwa : you know what

iwa : imma do it 

prettiest.setter : ooooh good luck Iwa-chan tell me how it went

memequeen : and this guy says he knows everything 

prettiest.setter : Huh?

iwa : I will be at your house in 5 minutes.

prettiest.setter : WHAT

bedhead™ : Now it's getting interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at hiding who the first couple will be hope you guys still enjoyed it


	5. Confession and a happy end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi confesses. That's it that's the chapter

Oikawa was freaking out

A lot

What did Iwaizumi mean with that he will come over? Also right after deciding to confess to the person he likes. Well, it couldn't be Oikawa right? They were childhood best friends. Iwaizumi probably doesn't see him more than that. So why was Oikawa hopeful? Hopeful that his long time crush maybe feels the same. He couldn't help but imagine that Iwaizumi will confess to him now. He never saw the ace talk to someone outside the team. Maybe he likes someone else in their volleyball team. Oikawa couldn't help but go through every single one and think if Iwaizumi liked them. Probably none of the first years. It was obvious that they like each other. Maybe Yahaba? That would be weird. Kyoutani? No Iwaizumi saw him more like his student. Perhaps it's one of the third years. But anyone could see that Makki and Mattsun are pining for each other. 

Could it be that Iwaizumi's crush was onesided? Maybe he likes someone who is already liking someone else and he just doesn't know it yet. 

"Poor Iwa-chan hope that isn't the case" 

"What?" Oikawa jumped after he finally noticed his childhood friend in the room.

"Iwa-chan when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago you looked thoughtful. So I decided to just wait but what did you mean with 'poor Iwa-chan' ?" Oikawa gave a nervous laugh.

"Nothing nothing just me being weird"

"Okay. Anyway, I think you know why I am here" Oikawa wished he knew. He was too busy worrying about his friend.

"Not really Iwa-chan sorry"

"Really Shittykawa? It was obvious what did I say before coming here"

"That you will confess to your crush" 

"And?"

"Oh did you come for dating advice Iwa-chan? I haven't been in a lot of same sex relationships but I can still help! Or did you want help with a girl?" It pained Oikawa to say this to Iwaizumi. But he wanted his friend to be happy. So he put on his fake mask and decided to hide his true feelings. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long because he felt like he was going to cry any minute.

"Seriously. You are so smart usually but when it comes to yourself you seem to know nothing"

"That's so rude Iwa-chan I know plenty about myself. Like how beautiful I am"

"Everyone knows that. It's a fact" Oikawa looked in disbelief at Iwaizumi. Did he just admit to thinking that Oikawa was beautiful? Sure the setter always said it to seem cocky but he never meant it. He always had a hard time seeing anything positive about himself so he usually made up lies and hoped that he can believe it one day.

"Don't look at me like that Tooru. You know that you are beautiful and talented" using his given name just proved that Iwaizumi was serious. He always used Oikawa's first name when the spiker wanted to prove something.

"Thanks, Iwa-chan" 

"I guess I have to say it then since you seem to have no clue"

"Yeah that would be nice" Oikawa was nervous. He didn't know what to do or say. 

Iwaizumi wasn't any better he feared getting rejected and losing his best friend. He had no idea what life without Oikawa was like. He didn't even know how he would handle it. He also didn't want to handle it. Oikawa was always a huge part of his life. He was the closest to his heart and Iwaizumi's weakness. Maybe the setter couldn't realize it but everyone else seems to know it.  
Here goes nothing.

"I hope this won't end badly. So I will just be direct. I like you"

"Aw I like you too Iwa-chan" 

"No. I like like you. More than friends" 

"What"

"I have liked well loved you since I even knew what it was. I remember when we were kids and you would whine about me bringing bugs to you all the time. You don't know how horrible I felt when I saw you close to tears every time I tried to show something to you. Looking back at it I probably felt that way because I never wanted to hurt you. When you hurt your knee I stood awake so many nights just hating myself for not taking care of you better. I couldn't help but also be jealous of the attention others were giving you. All these people don't even know you. They just see how pretty you are and decide to approach you. The worst thing is when they flirt at you. You don't know how worried I was that someday you will show interest in them too and I would have lost my chance completely. I know confessing to you know will definitely change things and if you don't feel the same it's okay I just-" Iwaizumi stopped talking as he saw Oikawa. The setter was crying. 

"Hajime"

"No no I'm sorry I didn't want to ruin anything I don't know what I was thinking. Please don't throw me away Tooru"

"You're such an idiot" Iwaizumi was surprised at the setter's words.

"You didn't ruin anything Hajime I like you too." 

"Wait. Are you sure?"

"Yes you muscle head"

"You are really not joking?"

"I WOULD NEVER JOKE ABOUT THIS" Iwaizumi broke into a huge grin and stepped close to the setter. He pulled the younger one into a hug. 

He slightly took a step back but still kept his arms around Oikawa's waist. 

"So does this mean I can kiss you" Oikawa giggled at that question but nodded his head. The spiker smiled even more and kissed his setter. It didn't take long till Oikawa kissed back.

The two never have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a softie for Iwaoi please I had to make them a thing this early.


	6. Just a usual day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just random stuff and a hint for the next few chapters

volleyballhoes:

King🏐 : the two have been gone for a while now

bedhead™ : bet my man Iwa is getting some

iwa : shut up Kuroo

sugarmom : so how did it go?

memeking : WHERE'S OIKAWA I HOPE YOU DIDN'T SCAR HIM

memequeen : IWA WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR CAPTAIN

iwa : YOU TWO ARE THE REASON WHY OUR SOCIETY IS SHIT

mad-dog : I love it when the third years are like this

rollingthunder : wish our third years were this fun

sugarmom : HEY

iwa : I didn't do anything to Oikawa btw he is just in the bathroom

memequeen : suspicious that's what a guilty person would say

memeking : I chose to not believe what you say until Oikawa comes back

iwa : shut up your opinions are trash anyway

memequeen : rude

prettiest.setter : don't worry kids your dad is good

Yahabae : oh I'm glad that Iwaizumi-san is doing good but how are you Oikawa-san?

prettiest.setter : I meant me

memequeen : LMAO OIKAWA BELIEVES HE IS THE DAD

memeking : sorry oiks but you are the mom

prettiest.setter : how am I the mom? Iwa-chan is more protective and caring

kunimeme : you are the bottom

memequeen : GO OFF KUNIMI

prettiest.setter : I- but Iwa-chan is more organized than me

Best-senpai : I like how Oikawa didn't deny that he was the bottom

iwa : cuz he is the bottom

prettiest.setter : IWA-CHAN

yamaGUCCI : what's a bottom?

Saltishima : Nobody tells him or I will murder you

bedhead™ : you wouldn't murder your favorite senpai Tsukki~

Saltishima : you're right I wouldn't murder Asahi-san

jesus : well I feel honored now

owlace : HAH BURN

bedhead™ : shut up:") no one would think of you as the favorite senpai either

akaashi_05 : actually I do-

owlace : HAH SUCK IT KUROO

bedhead™ : Kenma I'm your favorite right?

tired™ : Nope it's Yaku-san

nekolibero : Awww

bedhead™ : mean I'm transferring to Shiratorizawa now

shiraboo : I rather prefer if you don't

semisemi : none of the underclassmen would like you either

bedhead™ : you don't know that. I bet Goshiki would have me as his favorite

bowlcut : I'm sorry! I prefer Ushijima-san :/

Ushijima : I'm very honored you are my favorite too Tsutomu

bowlcut : YAY

prettiest.setter : everything you do is adorable Tsu-chan lemme steal you again

semisemi : I will break your knee caps

iwa : I would rather prefer if you don't do that

semisemi : alright 

thedirector : you gave up fast

semisemi : have you seen his arms?

thedirector : good point

memequeen : that's another reason why Oikawa is the mom. Iwa's bara arms

prettiest.setter : fine then I'm the mom 

turnip_head : are we all their kids?

memeking : no Yahaba is and you so you can still date teammates

memequeen : yeah cuz Incest isn't wincest

littlegiant : Kageyama is also the Grand King's son

memequeen : ohhh the chibi is right he is basically a mixture of Iwa and Oikawa

prettiest.setter : can you stop deciding who my kids are

iwa : I mean I can see it 

sugarmom : Kageyama is my son

prettiest.setter : sorry Mr.Refresing but if he was someone's son it would make more sense if he was my son

King🏐 : Oikawa-san is right

kunimeme : did Kageyama just agree with Oikawa-san???

King🏐 : why shouldn't I?

turnip_head : cuz you hate each other?

prettiest.setter : Tobio-chan and I don't hate each other 

iwa : what

King🏐 : yeah we made up

memequeen : what

prettiest.setter : it was a while ago actually

memeking : what

shiraboo : stop saying "what"

iwa : Oikawa explain now

prettiest.setter : well Tobio-chan messaged me after Mr.Refresing made a pretty setter group chat. He wanted to talk to me about everything so we can leave it behind us

King🏐 : Oikawa-san apologized now we talk every day and he even gave me tips for my serve

iwa : I'm so proud of you two 

memequeen : aww the dad is proud

owlace : wait so Oikawa and Iwaizumi are dating now right?

prettiest.setter : Yep 

iwa : yeah now I can tease you all of not confessing yet

prettiest.setter : wait was that why you confessed to me?

iwa : .....no ofc not...

prettiest.setter : WOW

memequeen : but I am really not looking forward to the PDA you two are touchy without even dating

memeking : you better not do anything inappropriate in front of Kindaichi

kunimeme : I agree with that

angrybird : what about Kunimi? He is a first-year too

memequeen : Kunimi has a lot of knowledge you would be surprised

yamaGUCCI : knowledge about what?

Saltishima : everyone shut up now

dadchi : Hey guys I talked to the coach after we got this group chat back alive. Would you all want to meet up for a training camp? If yes the team captains should answer

prettiest.setter : Sure why not it guarantees chaos

owlace : Fukurodani is in!

Ushijima : our team will be attending this training camp too

futakoochie : yeah probably not all of Datekou will be there but sure

bedhead™ : Ye Nekoma will be there

Tonguepiercing : can I come too?

Saltishima : who are you

Tonguepiercing : Terushima

Saltishima : who?

Tonguepiercing : The yellow party team's captain

Saltishima : oh ew.

dadchi : yes ofc you can come

Tonguepiercing : nice looking forward to seeing the pretty setters;)

iwa : maybe he shouldn't come

owlace : agreed

bedhead™ : yep

Tonguepiercing : okokok I won't do anything

sakusakiyoomi : I'm not a team captain but I'm in I need a break from my team

littlegiant : ITACHIYAMA'S ACE

settermiya : IF OMI-KUN IS THERE I WILL BE THERE TOO

Kita : you're not a team captain idiot. I'm supposed to answer

settermiya : ofndoeneoe sorry

Kita : Inarizaki will mostly be there too

dadchi : great! The coach said we can have a training camp in Tokyo he apparently knows a guy

nekolibero : nice than some of us can help get the place ready till the rest comes

dadchi : yes thanks the date we plan on doing it is actually in two days so get your stuff ready today or tomorrow. If something changes I will tell you

Saltishima : I pray that this doesn't end up being too chaotic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't introduce too many new characters.   
> Please tell me if it gets too much


	7. Daichi's life

Daichi was often sure about his decisions. He rarely has second thoughts about them and never regrets them. Sure some stuff went wrong here and there but at the end of the day everything always work out. 

But maybe for the first time. His decision will not work out. 

It started simple everyone was excited and wished those who had to drive to Tokyo in the group chat a safe ride. Then it quickly escalated.  
Karasuno was known for being rather chaotic every team has it's wild sides. But this time Daichi was close to at least throwing out four members.

Hinata and Kageyama immediately started to fight after Hinata accidentally startled him which made the setter spill his favorite milk all over his lap. As if it wasn't bad enough Tsukishima couldn't hold back a remark about the situation which was anything but kid-friendly. Yamaguchi, the poor boy , questioned what his teammate meant with 'bet there will be more situations where shorty will spill something white on your lap King' .  
The chaos duo Tanaka and Nishinoya made it their job to explain to the first year pinch server everything about the bees and the birds. This triggered Suga to scream at the duo. Ennoshita and the other second years just laughed at the whole situation. Asahi was scared.

Daichi just hoped that they will arrive soon and that he can get some rest.

Of course, he didn't get any of that. He underestimated how many players will be at the camp. Considering how chaotic the other teams are they were in for a long and stressful training camp. Not one of his best ideas for sure.

"DAICHI YAHOO~" you could always distinguish Oikawa's pretty but loud voice everywhere. He pulled Iwaizumi by the hand towards Daichi.

"Hey Oikawa hey Iwaizumi" the ace just gave him a nod as a greeting.

"We already got all our stuff inside just waiting for Shiratorizawa to come then we are complete"

"Didn't they drive before us?"

"Yep! But Tsu-chan told me they had a few problems with their coach."

"Speaking of the devil" the Shiratorizawa bus pulled up. It wasn't hard to miss. It was a huge purple bus which had 'Shiratorizawa' written on it and some of the starting members and some second-string members were on it.

"They really know how to make a dramatic entrance," Daichi said. The doors of the bus opened and immediately the only first-year came running towards them. Karasuno's captain was confused for a moment till Oikawa also broke into a run to hug the young wing spiker. Daichi could swear he saw a hint of jealousy in the eyes of a certain well-known ace. Semi, on the other hand, didn't even try hiding his dislike of the cute interaction. His arms were crossed and he was tapping with his foot impatiently.

"Tsutomu hurry up we have to get our stuff inside"

"Oh yeah sorry Semi-san I will get right to it" the wing spiker stopped hugging the rival school's captain. The first year immediately runs back to the bus to help out his teammates with their luggage. Semi gave Oikawa a glare before helping too.

"You know it annoys him Oikawa hold back a little" 

"Nah Iwa-chan it's too fun" the setter gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. He then waved to Daichi before joining his team again, still pulling his now blushing boyfriend along. 

Seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi like that reminded Daichi of his own love life. It was pretty unexisting but he did like his fellow third-year Sugawara Koushi. Like wasn't really the right word but the captain didn't want to call it love yet. He wasn't even sure if Suga was into guys. He never saw the setter show any interest in anyone over the past few years. Maybe he just wasn't looking for anything right now. It could make the chances for Daichi even worse.

"HEY DAICHI MAN HOW'S IT GOING?" screamed a very energetic Bokuto near him. He was closely followed by Akaashi and Kuroo. Kenma was carried by Kuroo on his back. Daichi just decided to not question it anymore.

"Hey guys sorry for coming in a little late we had a few incidents" 

"All good Daichi-san we all were going to have a lazy day today anyway" 

"Akaasshiii you are still taking a walk with me right?" 

"Yes Bokuto-san I promised you" Daichi saw an unknown glint in Bokuto's eyes. What was the ace planning to do again? He gave Kuroo a curious look. The fellow captain winked at him and nodded to where Akaashi stood. 

"Now Daichi come with me and Kenma and let's let these two take their walk right" Daichi nodded and went with the middle blocker to where the rest was. The place they rented for the training camp was thankfully big. Every group had a place where they can practice in private. The rooms for sleeping also were big enough for every individual team. Kuroo lead the way to the cafeteria where nearly everyone was. The moment Daichi stepped in the room he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. Everyone was mostly sitting with their own teammates but there were some mix ups here and there. Kageyama was sitting with Oikawa and Iwaizumi chatting about something Daichi was too far away to listen. Yahaba and Shirabu were playing some sort of card game with their fellow second years. Most of the first years were sitting together at a table looking like they having a lot of fun. The third years just seemed into their own casual conversations. Again Daichi noticed a certain ace constantly looking at a clueless first year with a bowl cut. Was Daichi imagining things?

"So about the walk Bo decided to confess to Akaashi after he saw how good it ended for Iwa and Oikawa" Daichi gave a suprised look but could understand what the middleblocker meant. Iwaizumi was the first to confess and since it ended well others also got the courage to do so. The question is how long will it go 

till someone ends up with a broken heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something from Daichi's point of view.  
> If you hoped to not see Iwaoi stuff sorry but I am too soft for them


	8. Just a simple walk

Bokuto was attracted to Akaashi the moment he saw him. The setter was the definition of gorgeous. With his adorable short messy hair, his rather stoic face and especially those piercing blue eyes. Whenever Bokuto looked into them he always fell more for the setter. Everything about Akaashi made him feel warm inside. No one knew him better than the setter. He always knew how to cheer Bokuto up when he was in one of his dejected modes or what to say when Bokuto was feeling extra happy. It may be cliche but Akaashi's smile always made his day. The second year rarely smiled or laughed but when he did the setter was shining. The sun wasn't even as warm or bright as Akaashi's rare smile. It was the kind of smile who gave the ace butterflies and happiness. 

The best thing is when Akaashi smiled because of him. The younger one was there for the third year when no one else was. It often felt like it was the two against the world. Sure he was close to Kuroo but his relationship to Akaashi was different. It was the kind where it made him jealous when some guy or girl was flirting with the clueless setter. God bless him but Akaashi never understood when people were flirting with him. The second year always thought they were just giving compliments or trying to start a conversation. 

This is also why the younger one was pretty much the only one who didn't get that Bokuto was in love with him. Not only that but Bokuto had no idea if Akaashi felt the same or not. He was often assured from Kenma and Kuroo that the young setter feels the same but is too shy to take the first step. This is why they often encourage Bokuto to confess so they finally have it solved. The ace was known for being straight forward and energetic. When it comes to Akaashi the ace always overthinks. Yes he was sure that he was in love with Akaashi. He was just not sure if it would be the right choice to confess now. Especially considering how young they are. Akaashi was a straight A student, he always studied a lot how will he even fit a relationship into it? Bokuto didn't want to stress the second year more. The worst thing for him would be if Akaashi felt worse just because of him.

But Iwaizumi's confession to Oikawa gave the ace more confidence. Yeah they didn't know each other their whole life long but if he could do it Bokuto could do it too.

That is why he decided to take the setter on a walk and bring him to their special place where he will finally confess. Whenever Bokuto and Akaashi needed some time away they would always go to a pretty place in the woods. You could lay on the soft grass and stargaze. It was very silent and just the perfect place for some alone time. They also meet up and picnic together at least once per month. Seeing the sunset while being with your favorite person was amazing. Since it was rather far no one but them knew about it. It was their special place.

"Bokuto-san is everything okay?"

"It will be when this goes well"

"What do you mean?"

"Please let me talk first and then say your answer. Whatever it is you should know I accept it no matter what. Don't feel bad and say what I want to hear okay? Be honest"

"Now I'm worried but okay I will stay honest" the ace took a deep breath and started to talk again.

"We haven't known each other for that long but I feel like you have been the person who has been the closest to me. The moment I saw you in your first year showing off your setting skills I couldn't stop thinking about you. I mean you are so perfect it's unfair. I fell in love in with you rather quick. I don't know if you believe in love at first sight but you made me believe in it. You are the person who still stays by my side despite my flaws. I know how stressful and annoying I can be but you still take care of me and are patient with me. Seeing how other people flirt with you makes me just want to spike a volleyball in their face. I admit that I'm jealous. You don't know how much I care for you and I am very afraid of you hating me now. But I still think I have to say it. I love you Keiji" the ace was met with silence. He didn't realize that at some point he started to look at the ground. He was very afraid of Akaashi's reaction.

"Bokuto-san please look at me" Bokuto slowly moved his gaze to Akaashi's face. He was met with a huge smile. 

"What-" Akaashi jumped on the ace and hugged him. Bokuto quickly caught the setter before any of the two could fall. 

"I love you too. I can't believe you feel the same" Bokuto's eyes widened. Akaashi did feel the same for him. 

"Wait does that mean you will want to be my boyfriend?" Akaashi looked at Bokuto. Still in the ace's arms.  
And he kissed him.

"Does that answer you question?"

"Yes pretty much. Also maybe we should go back so I can throw it in Kuroo's face that I got in a relationship before him" the second year laughed at that comment. He let Bokuto put him down and they holded hands.

Hand in hand they made their way back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we got Bokuaka in the house.   
> Warning for the next chapter.   
> Don't be fooled by how I write some of the characters they mostly aren't honest with the bad things.   
> It's all just for the drama


	9. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima starts drama.

The first one to notice the new couple was Hinata. 

He stared wide-eyed at the pair. It leads to the first years being confused about why the usual energetic first year fell silent. 

"Hinata are you ok-"

"OH MY GOD, CONGRATS GUYS" Koganegawa was cut off by Atsumu Miya's scream. By then everyone noticed Bokuto and Akaashi and that they were holding hands with wide smiles on their faces. The new couple got a lot of congratulations. But Bokuto only had one thing in mind.

"SUCK IT KUROO"

"DAMN YOU BOKUTO" the two started to throw insults at each other in a playful way. Akaashi made his way to where Oikawa was sitting.

"Congrats Akaashi didn't I tell you to not worry" Kageyama who was sitting in between Oikawa and Iwaizumi was looking surprised at the third-year setter. How close was Oikawa to other players from different schools?

"Thank you again for giving me advice Oikawa-san it would have been harder without you" 

"Nonsense you are a beauty he would be stupid if he didn't lock you down" the second year gave a little laugh. He felt an arm being wrapped around his shoulders. Expecting it to be Bokuto he turned to the person.

But rather being met with golden-colored eyes. He looked into almond-colored eyes. His smile fell when he realized that Terushima was next to him.

"Come on Akaashi don't look at me like that"

"Sorry Terushima but I kinda expected someone else now"

"So I guess you are off the market too now? First Oikawa then you, I really have no luck at all" Iwaizumi glared at the second-year captain. Terushima wasn't very popular with some players because of his flirty personality. His victims were usually setters especially Oikawa and Akaashi. Little does everyone know he does it to start drama because the spiker loves it.

"Terushima you should let Akaashi go. I don't think you want to see what happens when Kou-chan comes here"

"I just want to talk to my favorite two setters is that forbidden?"

"Yes. Both are in a relationship so get your ass away or you will regret it" said Iwaizumi in a cold voice. Terushima wasn't stupid. He didn't plan on making two rival aces who's power was well-known into his enemies. So he put his arms up in surrender and stood up.

"Let's have fun later guys I will see you in the practice matches" was what Terushima said before leaving the Cafeteria.

"Aww Iwa-chan you are so overprotective it's cute" the ace didn't say anything but he moved next to Oikawa to hold his hand. 

"AKaaasHI" 

"well I should go back to my owl boyfriend," Akaashi said before joining Bokuto and Kuroo again. The duo still hasn't stopped throwing insults at each other.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE MEET UP WITH YOUR TEAMS AND GET READY THE PRACTICE MATCHES WILL START IN 20 MINUTES" shouted Karasuno's coach. The announcement broke excitement out of everyone. They all were excited to finally play for fun against their usual rivals.

The captains all gathered around to decide on who is playing against who. 

"How about we make something interesting rather than the normal teams?" 

"Terushima what are you planning?" asked Daichi.

"Nothing nothing just want to have a great time with my fellow volleyball players" the grin Terushima had on his face didn't seem like he just wanted to 'have a great time'.

"What did you have in mind then?"

"How about we mix it up a little? Let the aces choose who will be in their teams" 

"Why the aces?" 

"Just because"

"I think it could be of benefit to us. That way we get to play with people we don't usually play with and we could say that other than the aces none of the usual positions are locked down."

"See Kita thinks it's a good idea" 

"Okay fine I guess we shouldn't judge before we tried it," Daichi said. The other captains agreed. What could possibly go wrong?

Everything can.

Turns out Terushima had that idea to start a lot of drama. 

The teams weren't that problematic mostly everyone was in their usual teams because the aces preferred being with their usual teammates. There were still a few changes like Yahaba as the setter in Aoba Johsai, Hinata with Fukurodani, Semi as a starting player, Kuroo in Karasuno, and Sakusa with Inarizaki.

The biggest change was one team in particular. Leave it to Terushima to choose players which will definitely annoy others.

Oikawa,Akaashi, Yaku, Ennoshita, Goshki and Futakuchi were in a group with Terushima. The number of glares the johzenji captain was getting would have put him six feet under in a second.

"Akaashi you can be the setter. I want to be a spiker"

"But you are the better setter Oikawa-san"

"No no I'm fine with being a spiker"

"But-" 

"Come on beauties let's play," Terushima said after putting his arms around the two setters waists. Iwaizumi was so enraged that he just wanted to squeeze something. Preferable Terushima but a volleyball also sounded fine enough. So he did that and soon enough broke the ball.

"The poor volleyball didn't even do anything to you iwa"

"Shame on you," said the meme duo to the angry ace.

"Both of you shut up. I have no patience for your jokes right now"

"What's the matter vice-captain?"

"Nothing." 

"Aw come on iwa you can tell us"

"Makki is right what are friends for?"

"Fine. Just look at Mr. Piercing over there." Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked to the guy mentioned. Terushima was touching Oikawa too inappropriately. Oikawa's displeasure with the situation was clearly visible but the rival captain was either too oblivious or just didn't care. Being close to both Iwaizumi and Oikawa made the meme duo be mad at the second-year captain too.

"Alright, Makki you take this one I will calm down Iwa."

"I will make him regret every decision he ever made" Iwaizumi didn't have time to question what the fellow third year was up to because he immediately stormed off.

"We may annoy each other a lot but no one messes with our captain like that. And we third years have to have each other's backs" the middle blocker said.

"Don't hold this over me Matsukawa but sometimes you are really wise"

"Oh iwa. Of course, I'm going to hold this over you hahaha perfect blackmail material" Iwaizumi laughed at his friend's words but knew that Matsukawa wasn't serious. He just wanted to take his mind away from the guy who was too close to his boyfriend. Jealousy really wasn't a nice thing.

At the same time, Hanamaki stormed towards Terushima. He quickly took the arm he had around Oikawa away. 

"I would prefer it if you keep your hands to yourself. He doesn't seem to be okay with it but you are too dense to take a hint." Oikawa looked relieved at Hanamaki's arrival. Some other players saw that Hanamaki went between the two so they also decided to step in. If one person is allowed to do it then the rest is too. Ushijima pulled Goshiki sneakily away from the team. Akaashi was carried away by a still angry Bokuto. Futakuchi was silently nudged away by Aone. Yaku also was pulled away from the team by Lev. And Tanaka quickly run off with Ennoshita on his back, back to their own team.

"Seriously this is just a practice match you all have to calm down"

"True but you see that no one other than you is having fun. I know how much you love starting drama but it's enough now. I don't think you want us to hate you and definitely don't want any of the spikers attacking you." Terushima looked anything but happy with the situation. He knew when it was enough tho so he nodded before stepping away from the two third years.

"Oh, god Makki that was so amazing. Thank you so much"

"Don't thank me oiks we got your back. Also, I think Iwa would have killed that guy and none of us want him to go to jail" the setter laughed at that but understood where his friend was coming from.

"Come let's join the others I really need some time with my team after this disaster. I feel disgusting" Hanamaki felt bad for his friend. He probably didn't want to be rude in that situation so he didn't know what to do. But Oikawa is strong and with his team on his side especially Iwaizumi he will get over it.

Someone else might not be that lucky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate on cutie Teru I just needed a playboy character for the sake of the story.
> 
> I also wanted to put some third year seijoh friendship goals in the story expect more stuff like this.


	10. Ennoshita is having a crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki is adorable and Oikawa is a mind reader.  
> Also more Iwaoi cuz we need more soft moments for them.

**Oikawa's favs**

**thedirector** : since we all are kinda close or whatever

 **thedirector** : I have a problem and I need advice

 **prettiest.setter** : go ahead my kouhai~ what can we help with?

 **thedirector** : it has to do with romance

 **tired™** : guess I'm out then

 **bowlcut** : I don't have any experience with dating but maybe I still can help!

 **futakoochie** : same I have only been in lame relationships

 **akaashi_05** : well I'm currently in my first relationship but I will try to help

 **prettiest.setter** : it's my first real relationship too~

 **bowlcut** : really? I thought you have a lot of admirers Oikawa-san

 **prettiest.setter** : I do but I never dated them I also had my first kiss with Iwa-chan but that was wayyy before we dated

 **futakoochie** : you have to tell us that someday but we should first try helping Ennoshita

 **thedirector** : okay so I have a crush on someone in my team and I have no idea what to do because he shows zero interest in guys. He also seems to be obsessed with our manager which just proves that he is straight. 

**thedirector** : liking someone is so stressful I'm too great for this smh

 **tired™** : it was cute till you said that last thing

 **bowlcut** : it's an honor that you shared this with us Ennoshita-san!

 **thedirector** : yeah yeah now please help I'm having a crisis here

 **prettiest.setter** : ahh

 **thedirector** : what

 **prettiest.setter** : so you do like baldy?

 **thedirector** : WHAT HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW???

 **prettiest.setter** : I know everything.

 **thedirector** : well if you know everything tell me if he likes our manager 

**prettiest.setter** : he doesn't she likes your other manager and he is bisexual

 **tired™** : creepy

 **prettiest.setter** : I'm just observant

 **akaashi_05** : and you still didn't know Iwaizumi-san liked you

 **prettiest.setter** : SHHH this is about Ennoshita

 **thedirector** : so if he doesn't like her what should I do now?

 **futakoochie** : confess

 **thedirector** : wow really I never would have guessed.

 **futakoochie** : okay sarcasm doesn't suit you enno

 **thedirector** : how am I supposed to confess?

 **prettiest.setter** : manipulate him into confessing first

 **tired™** : that's concerning Oikawa

 **futakoochie** : I think Tooru has a point I mean you don't have to be cruel about it maybe hint on it from time to time

 **bowlcut** : you could also try making him jealous? Unless he isn't the jealous type

 **akaashi_05** : why not combine those ideas? Make him so jealous he ends up confessing to you

 **thedirector** : never saw this side of you Akaashi

 **akaashi_05** : I have a lot of secrets 

**prettiest.setter** : Like that you have a daddy kink?

 **akaashi_05** :...how did you know?

 **prettiest.setter** : ;))

 **tired™** : at this point I'm pretty sure Oikawa can read minds

 **futakoochie** : yep

 **akaashi_05** : that's the only explanation 

**thedirector** : alright I will try that idea

 **bowlcut** : oh! Oikawa-san if you can read minds can you tell me why Ushijima-san is acting so weird around me? I never saw him like this with any of the other underclassmen or the other third years. I'm kinda worried it has to do with me being a first year 

**prettiest.setter** : I can't read minds and well- I do know what's going on. I may hate Ushiwaka but I don't think it's my place to say it wouldn't be right 

**bowlcut** : is it something bad? Should I be worried?

 **prettiest.setter** : not at all dw

 **bowlcut** : Okie then I will respect that you don't want to tell me!

 **tired™** : Shiratorizawa doesn't deserve such a cutie I'm stealing you

 **akaashi_05** : sorry I decided that already 

**prettiest.setter** : BOTH OF YOU BACK OFF I CALLED DIPS A LONG TIME AGO

  
**volleyballhoes :**

**tired™** : Yo Ushiwaka

 **Ushijima** : yes?

 **tired™** : I'm stealing your first year

 **akaashi_05** : no I am stealing him

 **prettiest.setter** : I'M OLDER I GET TSU-CHAN

 **iwa** : Oikawa no

 **prettiest.setter** : OIKAWA YES

 **thedirector** : all of you are playing for seconds I'm the best so Goshiki comes with me

 **futakoochie** : the first year should have a team with great blocks so I am stealing him

 **Ushijima** : I would prefer if none of you stole Tsutomu

 **shiraboo** : get your own first years gdi

 **thedirector** : you know. I worked so hard but my place got stolen from first years who were more talented I never get to play in any match anymore. Not even as a pinch server. That also got taken from me by a first year. None of them give me any respect and I am questioning if they ever will. Yes I am may have a year left but I doubt that I will get any recognition. So please let me have a first year who will make me happy

 **semisemi** : playing the sentimental card won't get you anything 

**thedirector** : well it was worth a shot

 **littlegiant** : ENNOSHITA-SAN I'M SO SORRY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE DON'T BE SAD I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE YOUR PLACE

 **King🏐** : we respect you Ennoshita-san 

**Saltishima** : yeah you're like my favorite second year

 **Best-senpai** : OUCH

 **thedirector** : ofndoeneo all good I wasn't serious kids

 **yamaGUCCI** : oh I'm glad you are good Ennoshita-san!

 **prettiest.setter** : Ennoshita already has nice first years so he is out of the competition 

**chicken tendou** : there is no competition because none of you are stealing our first year

 **prettiest.setter** : I don't like what you are saying so I chose to ignore you

 **akaashi_05** : I agree with Oikawa

 **tired™** : same my first year is an idiot 

**nekomasace** : HEY

 **futakoochie** : well mine is not that good of a player

 **angrybird** : odndosb

 **prettiest.setter** : big deal my whole team is full of bullies I get zero respect not even from the first years

 **memequeen** : OIKAWA YOU KNOW THAT WE LOVE YOU WDYM

 **iwa** : I think all of you should talk about it with your team rather than stealing another team's first year 

**thedirector** : counteroffer why don't we all just make our own team

 **akaashi_05** : doesn't sound that bad 

**tired™** : alright 

**futakoochie** : YES

 **prettiest.setter** : Hmm idk

 **thedirector** : you would be the only third year which will make you the captain. Also you know that we all respect and look up to you :)

 **prettiest.setter** : DEAL

 **bowlcut** : CAN I BE THE ACE???

 **thedirector** : sure

 **bowlcut** : THEN I'M IN NEW SENPAIS

 **semisemi** : TSUTOMU NO

 **Ushijima** : I really hate that idea

 **iwa** : ^^^^^^

 **owlace** : NoOOO Akaashi:(

 **dadchi** : Ennoshita as your captain I order you to not leave your group 

**thedirector** : shut up all of your opinions are invalid 

**bowlcut** : oh but we do need another teammate!

 **Tonguepiercing** : I volunteer as a tribute 

**iwa** : absolutely not

 **iwa** : everyone stays in their own group and that's final

 **prettiest.setter** : but Iwa-chan :(

 **iwa** : no.

 **thedirector** : fine.

 **akaashi_05** : alright guess we are going back to fighting about who is stealing Goshiki

 **tired™** : pls I'm already stealing him as we speak 

**futakoochie** : NOT FAIR THAT'S CHEATING

 **tired™** : ALL IS FAIR IN LIFE BITCH

 **futakoochie** : squAre up you WhORe

 **prettiest.setter** : guys come on 

**prettiest.setter** : I clearly called dips the moment I created the group chat. Y'all are my kouhais

 **memequeen** : what group chat

 **prettiest.setter** : what do you mean

 **memequeen** : you said that you created a group chat

 **prettiest.setter** : no I didn't 

**memeking** : WE CAN CLEARLY SEE THE MESSAGE 

**thedirector** : are you all okay? There is no message???

 **Best-senpai** : chikara what

 **tired™** : you guys must be seeing things

 **akaashi_05** : yeah there is no message

 **Ushijima** : Oikawa clearly mentioned that he created a group chat and that all of you are his kouhais. I think we liked you to explain that.

 **bowlcut** : what's a group chat?

 **semisemi** : Tsutomu show me your phone 

**iwa** : OIKAWA WHAT ARE YOU HIDING 

**prettiest.setter** : Who's Oikawa?

 **iwa** : the love of my life

 **prettiest.setter** : OH MY GOD OFBDOKE I'M SOFT I LOVE YOU IWA-CHAN

 **memeking** : nice one Iwa you broke him

 **tired™** : lmao Oikawa is so red right now

**tired™ :<https://pin.it/1Ch6d7Q>**

**akaashi_05** : his little hair thingy turned into a heart now tf

 **bowlcut** : you mean his ahoge Akaashi-san!

 **akaashi_05** : yes that

 **littlegiant** : wait are all of you together right now????

 **owlace** : AKAASHI BBY WHERE ARE YOU

 **akaashi_05** : we all met up to eat something and drink coffee don't worry Bokuto-san

 **owlace** : can you send me your location?

 **akaashi_05** : yes

 **futakoochie** : Akaashi is so weak for Bokuto it's sad

 **thedirector** : maybe I shouldn't confess ew what if I get into a relationship 

**sugarmom** : YOU LIKE SOMEONE?

 **thedirector** : yeah 

**sugarmom** : WHO?

 **thedirector** : you wouldn't know he is on a different school

 **Best-senpai** : Chikara you have to at least tell me who it is I have to decide if he is good enough for you

 **thedirector** : no one would be good enough for me I'm a 100/10

 **King🏐** : I admire how confident you are Ennoshita-san

 **thedirector** : thanks Oikawa junior 

**King🏐** : ofjdondlsndk aight

 **Saltishima** : serves you right King 

**prettiest.setter** : Also Mr.Refresing we already helped Ennoshita in the other group chat

 **memequeen** : THERE IT IS AGAIN

 **prettiest.setter** : what

 **iwa** : no we are not having this discussion again Oikawa give me your phone 

**prettiest.setter** : nah

 **iwa** : Tooru

 **prettiest.setter** : Hajime

 **iwa** : either we are doing this the hard way or the easy way

 **prettiest.setter** : give it your best try babe

 **iwa** : you're going down love

 **memequeen** : it is getting less threatening when you use pet names

 **iwa** : no one asked you Hanamaki

 **prettiest.setter** : yeah Makki shut up

 **memequeen** : OKAY DAMN don't turn this into bullying Hanamaki time

 **rollingthunder** : Is no one gonna question how Oikawa's hair thingy turned into a heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am putting everyone together too quickly


	11. Emotional moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought we need more emotions SO time for some chaos from the Oikawa fav's chat.
> 
> Warning⚠️ : this might get a little triggering because some dark thoughts and sensitive topics are involved

**Oikawa's favs**

**thedirector** : so Tanaka has been really annoying about the crush thing and Suga has been trying to get me to talk

 **thedirector** : also I want to get back at my team for not believing me when I explained our group chat. All of you are allowed to call me by my first name without any san or senpai or kun at the end

 **bowlcut** : BUT THAT WOULD BE DISRESPECTFUL 

**thedirector** : I mean we have all been very close especially if it comes to keeping secrets so you can call me Chikara

 **bowlcut** : ah I feel bad but then you are allowed to call me Tsutomu!

 **akaashi_05** : sure you guys can call me Keiji I don't mind

 **tired™** : well everyone calls me Kenma anyway so shouldn't be any difference 

**futakoochie** : I like that getting back at your team part so call me Kenji!

 **prettiest.setter** : I'M IN I like my first name a lot so it's nice when people call me that :) 

**prettiest.setter** : Iwa-chan refuses to use it unless we are alone or in a serious situation....I wish he would show more affection in public he had no problem with it before we started dating but it's okay I know that he loves me

 **futakoochie** : well then I will make him show affection to you in public because you only deserve the best

 **prettiest.setter** : ofnfodjrk I DON'T DESERVE YOU MY FAVORITE HOE

 **futakoochie** : PLS YOU'RE SO PRECIOUS YOUR TEAM DOESN'T DESERVE YOU 

**prettiest.setter** : YOU'RE TEAM WOULD SUCK MORE WITHOUT YOU IN IT 

**thedirector** : if you don't mind me asking what is with your teams?

 **futakoochie** : uh kinda annoying tbh Kogane never gets what I say and Aone just frustrates me sometimes and the rest just never takes me serious

 **prettiest.setter** : well my team uhm I mean I know they are joking but it kinda hurts when they call me trash king and say that my personality sucks. I will admit that I do say or do some mean things but it still hurts you know. Especially cuz Iwa-chan,Makki and Mattsun do it so much that the underclassmen think it's okay at this point but eh life ig.

 **akaashi_05** : wow none of you deserve that like seriously. My team is okay Bokuto-san I love him so much but can be stressful sometimes and the rest are ALL third years they expect more from me and I just want to cry sometimes but I have to be strong cuz they expect me to be stoic all the time.

 **tired™** : woah Keiji I didn't know that at all

 **akaashi_05** : yeah I try to hide it so no one is worried the last thing I wanna be is a burden

 **bowlcut** :I felt that! Oh and it will be weird for me to use all of your first names because I don't even do it with my senpais but you guys are really nicer to me than them! So I will try my best

 **akaashi_05** : what do you mean we are nicer to you?

 **tired™** : do I have to fight Shiratorizawa?

 **thedirector** : I'm getting the nerf guns

 **bowlcut** : nononono they are nice it's just that I feel really insecure sometimes. In Shiratorizawa we don't praise each other at all but I would like a little encouragement here and there. Especially since I am having second thoughts about my skills next to Ushijima-san. I don't know if we will ever be a good team when I am the ace

 **bowlcut** : but it's okay I'm often like this but I always get it together in the end!

 **prettiest.setter** : I'm about to cry Tsu-chan you are 16 you don't deserve that at all 

**akaashi_05** : your team is stupid for not giving you more praise you are really talented 

**tired™** : this group has turned into a support group 

**tired™** : and I usually don't admit it but all of you have become really close to me in just a short amount of time. I suck at making friends it's usually extroverts who pull me along like Kuroo and Hinata and yeah an extrovert still got me in the group but I really don't feel like I don't belong so thank you guys for that

 **prettiest.setter** : I LOVE YOU ALL OMG also I think Ennoshita's idea with the first names can help us all with our problems. I know nearly everyone has problems with their team but maybe if we show how close we are they will feel the need to show more real feelings other than the playful or strict teammates relationship 

**tired™** : sounds great but I still want to fight Shiratorizawa

 **akaashi_05** : you can fight them by using Tooru's suggestion

 **tired™** : you're right

 **thedirector** : great!

**volleyballhoes** :

**owlace** : then Kuroo wouldn't stop screaming and the Pastor was so close to throwing his bible at him I swear 

**Best-senpai** : what happened to the platypus?

 **memequeen** : and why did Kesha end up hating you two?

 **futakoochie** : _@iwa_ I challenge you to a duel

 **iwa** : what 

**futakoochie** : we shall fight at dawn the winner gets to be Tooru's boyfriend

 **iwa** : that's dumb you know that I don't hurt people I know

 **futakoochie** : well you hit Tooru so 

**iwa** : it's different 

**futakoochie** : nope not at all you are just a pile of muscles who doesn't know how to show love

 **memequeen** : OH SHIT MATTSUN GET THE CAMARA

 **memeking** : ON IT

 **futakoochie** : don't get me started on you two. Seriously be more nice to your captain the poor guy has knee problems and is already insecure af stop insulting him

 **memequeen** : oh uh- we were just joking 

**memeking** : yeah man Oikawa can always talk to us if we go to far

 **iwa** : you are really testing my patience here Futakuchi

 **futakoochie** : good :) Tooru is my Nr.1 and I am really not liking how you threat him

 **iwa** : I think you should talk to me in private there is no need to discuss it with everyone here

 **futakoochie** : alright bet

 **prettiest.setter** : Kenji calm down please

 **tired™** : while we are calling people out

 **tired™** : _@Shiratorizawa_ all of you fight me y'all don't appreciate my child Tsutomu 

**semisemi** : did you just call him Tsutomu.....

 **tired™** : yeah got a problem b?

 **chicken tendou** : there is something up with some of you and I don't know why

 **memequeen** : yeah first the stealing Goshiki thing, Ennoshita sharing his secrets, Futakuchi wanting to fight iwa and now Kenma attacking Shiratorizawa

 **dadchi** : I have a feeling it has something to do with that group chat Oikawa keeps mentioning 

**bowlcut** : Kenma please don't start any fights with my teammates findoejefod I told you guys that it was fine

 **Ushijima** : Tsutomu did you just call someone older by his first name and without any honorifics?

 **bedhead™** : Kenma what the hell is going on I know you don't care about it when people call you Kenma but it takes a few months till they can drop the honorifics too

 **tired™** : in this household we stan Tsutomu with all our love

 **akaashi_05** : yeah he is baby

 **bedhead™** : you didn't admit that we are friends till your first year and now you practically adopted another team's spiker.

 **owlace** : Akaasssshii :( what's going on

 **akaashi_05** : well you remember the group chat Tooru created?

 **iwa** : the hell? why did you say Tooru?

 **thedirector** : homeboy is jealous

 **iwa** : no.

 **thedirector** : sure sure

 **owlace** : yeah I remember that group chat

 **akaashi_05** : well we basically had a very emotional moment and now suddenly everyone is overprotective of everyone

 **semisemi** : okay and why does Kenma want to fight us?

 **tired™** : y'all don't appreciate Tsutomu enough better give him love or you will have no first year soon :)))

 **Ushijima** : Tsutomu would it be okay if we two talked? I think no one else should be pulled into this when it's something concerning our team.

 **bowlcut** : oh fodnor Okay Ushijima-san

 **dadchi** : I think we all should have a talk with our teammates from that group chat this kinda seems to be a mess

 **Best-senpai** : do you guys know who Ennoshita likes?

 **sugarmom** : I'm gonna cry if they do

 **thedirector** : well Tooru exposed him

 **bowlcut** : YEAH Tooru is a mind reader

 **memequeen** : even that shiratorizawa kid and Karasuno's next captain call him Tooru tf

 **mad-dog** : is this even real life 

**turnip_head** : NOT EVEN IWAIZUMI-SAN SAYS TOORU THIS IS WEIRD

 **prettiest.setter** : Suckers :) 

**iwa** : Oikawa we are having a talk this is annoying me

 **futakoochie** : Hoe you are not cornering my boyfriend like that either you guys talk to all of us or none of us😌 Oikawa's favs > teammates

 **thedirector** : and that's that on that

 **akaashi_05** : period.

 **iwa** : HE IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND GDI HE IS MINE

 **memeking** : woah

 **futakoochie** : BOI I told you we are having a duel but you chickend out so I won by default

 **iwa** : alright then let's fight I will destroy you

 **prettiest.setter** : IWA-CHAN NO you are not destroying my friend 

**iwa** : he wants a fight he will get one

 **dadchi** : how about you try to find out why Futakuchi is like this? In fact I think all of us should talk with our teammates who are part of the "Oikawa's favs" group chat 

**tired™** : I made no mistake tho just protecting Tsutomu

 **semisemi** : it bothers me so much that some stranger setter is calling MY FIRST YEAR by his first name

 **tired™** : fight me then punk suga

 **semisemi** : oh that's it

 **dadchi** : GUYS NO FIGHTS our training camp is supposed to be fun not end with a massacre the team captains(in seijoh's case Iwaizumi and in Datekou's case Aone) should go talk to their teammates but together so no one feels cornered 

**Best-senpai** : tell me if anyone finds out Ennoshita's crush

 **King** 🏐 : you really hung up on that one Tanaka-san

 **Best-senpai** : well uh I want the best for my fellow second year of course!

 **prettiest.setter** : hmmm

 **Best-senpai** : shut up pls

 **dadchi** : alright we are meeting up in 10 minutes in the lounge to talk   
____________________________________________

Ushijima always thought of his underclassmen as talented. They were part of the Shiratorizawa team for a reason. But there was something about Goshiki which just made him feel bubbly and warm inside. He hated seeing the young spiker sad or hurt in anyway. He often was the one who hurt the first year. But he couldn't show any affection to him more than to the rest because as the captain he had a duty to uphold. At first it was just a simple attraction because just as a first year he was very talented he was the only first year who was a starting member after all. It soon turned into more but Ushijima could never place what it was. After a talk with Tendou he could name that feeling. Love. He was shocked he loved Goshiki. The third years found it out immediately, Shirabu and Kawanishi found it out through Oikawa hinting on it. How the hell he knew about it was a mystery itself. Goshiki was thankfully too oblivious and the ace never planned on saying anything about his feelings for the wing spiker. But of course Oikawa Tooru's work seemed to be to test Ushijima in every way. Why did he had to steal Goshiki? Of course Shiratorizawa's captain knows how adorable his first year can be. But after that sleepover Goshiki seemed different. He wouldn't stop talking about what a great time he had with the rest in that cursed group chat. How close they became in just a few days. It made Ushijima jealous. He never was jealous before not even when he wasn't the Top 1 ace or when they lost against Karasuno and they could go to the Nationals instead of Shiratorizawa. No of course he felt jealous when he saw his kouhai interact with others. He seemed so happy near that group. Ushijima loved Goshiki's smile. It seemed to light up the whole room. No matter how exhausted Ushijima was one look at Goshiki's smile and he felt like he could climb every mountain.

But now that smile is directed at others. Not even players from his school. No at Oikawa who wouldn't stop calling him Tsu-chan. At Fukurodani's setter who Ushijima could swear wasn't even capable of showing affection to anyone other than Bokuto. At Datekou's captain, where did he even come from. Even Karasuno's next captain. The worst is with that quite setter from Nekoma. He didn't knew Goshiki but was ready to attack the whole Shiratorizawa volleyball club. It was so annoying and Ushijima didn't like it one bit. 

He will put an end to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to emphasize how much pain some players are in. Most of them are even hiding it like Oikawa with his fake smiles and Akaashi just wanting to keep strong and many more! 
> 
> I also wanted to put more over protectiveness for the Oikawa's favs gang


	12. Seijoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai bonding time. Plus more third years soft moments

The 12 players met up in the lounge. You could see some other players looking in from time to time but they all held a respectful distance. Most of them were afraid of going in anyway. Considering how Iwaizumi was having a glaring contest with Futakuchi. Ushijima was looking very pissed at Kenma who held his ground and Goshiki in his arms. Oikawa was sitting in between Ennoshita and Akaashi both looking ready to defend any of their new friends. Aone silently stood behind Futakuchi incase the glaring contest became physical. Kuroo and Bokuto quietly talked to each other to form a plan to get to their setters. 

Daichi just wished someone would save him.

"Guys please calm down let's talk it out" he saw Ushijima,Kuroo and Iwaizumi about to say something so he quickly added "one by one please and no fighting or insulting we have to be civilized".

"I will go then is that okay?" Iwaizumi asked around and got nods of approval.

"Okay Futakuchi tell me why you suddenly want to start a fight with me. I don't appreciate you trying to take away my boyfriend. You also don't seem to get our relationship at all"

"I get it just fine. Don't think just because I wasn't there from the beginning like you were it means that I don't know Tooru. I might even know him better than you which you just prove by the way you act"

"How do you mean that?" Iwaizumi was confused of the rival captain's words. He glaced at Oikawa but the setter wasn't looking at him, busy with hugging Ennoshita. Iwaizumi tried to not show how hurt he was because of that small show of affection.

"You insult and hit Tooru a lot. Yes you did that before dating too but in a relationship you do have to show more affection. You guys aren't just 'best friends' anymore. Tooru tolds us how sad he was that you refuses to call him by his first name and that you don't even show any affection in public. I know that you aren't really the touchy or lovey dovey type but at least hold his hand or something from time to time" Iwaizumi starred in disbelief at Futakuchi. 

"Hold up. I don't show any affection because I thought Oikawa doesn't want any of that" now it was Futakuchi's turn to be surprised. Surely the ace must know that Oikawa loved being affectionate.

"Iwa-chan what are you talking about when did I ever say I don't want any of that." Oikawa stood up and walked closer to Iwaizumi.

"The night we were at your house. When I kissed you and you said to not do it again so openly" 

"Oh my god I didn't say that because you showed affection in public but because you did it in front of my mother. You know how much she would tease me about that"

"Yeah on second thought that makes more sense considering your personality."

"You are such an idiot." Iwaizumi just pulled the setter close to him by the waist and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"If you want more affection in public you will get it. It was hard holding back anyway" Oikawa blushed at comment but gave the ace a sincere smile.

"See guys this was just a misunderstanding" Daichi said. Glad that the two third years were okay. It probably would have turned into a huge mess if they haven't solved this thing.

"Okay now to my second thing. For this I want Aoba Johsai to be present" Futakuchi said. Oikawa immediately tried to go out of Iwaizumi's grasp. But the ace wasn't having any of that.

"What do you mean? "

"Nothing Iwa-chan we should let someone else speak" the setter was furiously shaking his head at his Futakuchi. He didn't want his team to know about his thoughts. They would be mad or hurt or both. What if they wanted another captain because Oikawa was so mentally instable.

"Tooru I think your team should know. Unless you want to talk with them later?" 

"No need for that we are here anyway" Hanamaki stepped into the room closely followed by Matsukawa, Yahaba, Kyoutani,Kunimi,Kindaichi and Watari.

"Go ahead Futakuchi" said Matsukawa. Oikawa just wanted to be anywhere but here now. Iwaizumi could clearly see his partner's distress and began to stroke his back while giving little kisses on Oikawa's neck. The setter slowly relaxed in his spiker's arms.

"Well I think you all should hold back with some of your jokes. Before I got close to Tooru I even believed you guys hated him till he explained to me your type of relationship. I am not saying stop with everything because joking around seems to be Seijoh's trademark but you have to realize that it still can hurt. I mean Tooru already has problems with his knee and his insecurities. Being called Trash King or saying that he has a horrible personality isn't helpful then. At least show some appreciation from time to time so he feels better about himself" Futakuchi ended his rant. It surely left the Seijoh members surprised and guilty. For making their captain feel that way when they had zero intention to hurt him in any way. Matsukawa and Hanamaki felt the most responsible. Hanamaki for starting the whole trask king thing and Matsukawa for encouraging the rest of the team to play along. 

"Oikawa I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything? You know that we have your back always. You shouldn't keep something like that a secret we would never want to hurt you" Hanamaki was close to tears while saying that. He was friends with Oikawa for three years now. He knew that the captain was struggling with his perspective about himself. The setter was a good person even if he tried to be egoistic or cocky. His relationship to Oikawa was special. They always talked about their crushes, the boys they were with, their future plans and they were also shopping buddies. 

"I- uh Makki uhm" Oikawa was trying to speak but couldn't because he had no idea what to say now. He didn't want his friends to worry about him. He didn't want to be a burden.

"Makki is right. You don't have to say something now just don't be afraid to speak up if one of our jokes goes to far. You're the best captain oiks and no one would be a better fit." Matsukawa said. He too had a different relationship to Oikawa than the rest. They bonded over their favorite movie genre, about weird food combinations, about conspiracy theories and having 3am conversations after Hanamaki and Iwaizumi went to bed. Matsukawa was always impressed of the way Oikawa was playing. It was like an orchestra full with beautiful sounds, which made you sit at the edge of your seat just waiting for what else might come.

"I didn't want you guys to feel bad. This is my problem because I have so many second thoughts."

"Don't blame yourself Tooru" the other third years looked at Iwaizumi when he said Tooru. 

"Iwa-chan you said it"

"Look we all love and appreciate you. Yes we may don't show it often but never forget how much we care about you. Always. We are Seijoh after all. No team is closer than we are and you are the reason why we all are close in the first place. Remember how we all bonded about forcing you to go home when you hurt your knee again? It's stuff like that which makes us Aoba Johsai. We will always have that even if we separate in the future."

"Iwa is right mostly" Hanamaki said

"Yes we are a team but sorry you will kinda have a hard time getting rid of us even if we take different routes in life. Makki and I still have to finish our meme collage about you and play it at your and Iwa's wedding." the people in the room laughed at that. They were a team and no one will take that away.

The second years and first years also apologized to their captain for the way they acted and they ended that argument with a big group hug.

"Okay who took my wallet" 

"Sorry Iwa here" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh has always been the closest team in my opinion but Shiratorizawa wasn't that far behind. We didn't get that much about them as we did for Seijoh but I still liked to imagine that Shiratorizawa is really close. I mean they often use their first names for each other.
> 
> Next up Fukurodani and Datekou solve their problems.


	13. Fukurodani & Datekou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the titles says more drama gets solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Iwaoi week!

Seijoh excluding Oikawa and Iwaizumi went back to their room to sleep. Hanamaki of course giving back Iwaizumi's wallet before leaving.

"Alright that went great now to the next team." Daichi said. Bokuto immediately put his hand in the air. To show that he wanted to be next. Daichi stepped back to let the ace be in the middle of the room.

"Akaashi I don't know what exactly was with you. I assumed you also had something because you said that all of you had an emotional moment. I'm sorry if anything of it was my fault. I love you so much and don't want you to be down" Akaashi quickly hugged Bokuto.

"Don't worry Bokuto-san I have to admit I am feeling a little pressured of being the only second year starting player and I want to cry with all the stress it brings plus wanting to keep up my grades. But I don't want to burden you or anyone else because it is my fault for being like this anyway"

"No Keiji it isn't. You are so amazing that's why we have so much trust in you. Without you I doubt I could ever go out of my emo mode. The team is more excited with you in it. Remember when you made a deal with us that if we win that match against Nekoma and that the one who stands out the most will get a kiss from you? I never saw our team play so hard in a game before oh and you still owe me that kiss though." the players in the room laughed at that comment. Bokuto knew how to turn a sad situation into a happy one. 

"You're such a dork"

"Yep your dork come onn I'm waiting" Akaashi rolled his eyes but still gave Bokuto a kiss on the lips. Kuroo took some pictures because he is always this nice. Bokuto whispered 'hoot hoot'.

"If you are done I would like to talk to Futakuchi" Aone surprised everyone by talking. He rarely said anything, he was known to be silent afterall. 

"Go ahead Aone ask me what you want to ask"

"I have two questions. Why did you suddenly stand up for Oikawa like that. And why were you emotional in the group chat?" Futakuchi took a while to think. He wasn't sure how much he should reveal to the middle blocker. Aone may seem hard from the outside. But he could take things too seriously sometimes. Futakuchi shared a look with Oikawa. He knew Oikawa well enough that he could see what he was trying to tell him. 'Tell him everything'. It wasn't that easy. But to be fair he did reveal everything about Oikawa. So he probably should be completely honest and sincere too.

"To your first question I actually wanted to say something for a long time now. But Tooru always told me to leave it so I held my mouth shut. This time I didn't want to just stay silent and watch my friend break down." Aone nooded at that. Accepting that answer.

"Now to the other question"

"Sometimes I fell like none of you see me as a good captain. Well it just seems like you guys aren't taking me serious. Koganegawa tries hard but he never gets what I want to tell him. You frustrate me too. Whenever I tell the guys something you say the opposite. They all listen to you despite me being the captain. It makes me feel like I don't matter. " Aone looked at his captain. He knew Futakuchi hated talking about sensitive things especially when it involved himself. He felt like it made him weak to talk about his feelings. That's why the middleblocker had a hard time to determine if the feelings he has for his fellow datekou player were returned. 

"Futakuchi I never wanted you to feel that way. You are a great captain I just want to put my opinion in from time to time too. We may use mine often but when it comes to real matches with other schools it's your battle plans who get us the win. Like the practice match against Karasuno. Don't undermine yourself because of others you are stronger than that." Futakuchi cried.

"God I hate you because of you I am ugly crying now" the middleblocker smiled and patted his friend's head. 

"This is going real great guys let's keep it going"

"Would it be okay if Ushijima-san and I talked alone? We are the only ones left and I promised him that we can talk alone." Goshiki asked around.

"Absolutely not"

"Kenma I don't think you should get involed. He is still Goshiki's captain" Kuroo said to his fellow nekoma player. Kenma doesn't seem convinced but Goshiki gave him a pleading look which he couldn't ignore.

"Fine but call for me if anything happens and I will be quickly back and throw a cow at Ushijima"

"Btw isn't tomorrow a special day?" Daichi asked around. He got a glare from Iwaizumi. Tomorrow was Oikawa's birthday and the ace spend a lot of time planning it. Oikawa probably forgot about his birthday though he always did. Iwaizumi had to change the topic before the rival captain said anything. 

"Let's leave the two alone now and get going guys" the people in the room minus the two Shiratorizawa players nodded and left the room.

"Tsutomu I have to tell you something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long honestly.
> 
> Next chapters : Oikawa's birthday special chapter and Shiratorizawa solves it's problems  
> Also I kinda want to add more couples because I am getting inpatient by my own speed 
> 
> Kenma may or may not hide close by but who knows


	14. Shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright more Shiratorizawa team moments plus a new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our one and only Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Warning⚠️ : this chapter is a little dark and can include sensitive topics

"Tsutomu I have to tell you something" Those were the words Ushijima said to the first year. He stared intensely at the young wing spikes. The first year was nervous about what his captain will say. Lots of thoughts went through his head. Mostly negative ones. Like that Ushijima wants to bench him or worse throw him off the team completely. Maybe he will admit how weak Goshiki was. That he would never be a good ace. That he is wasting his time trying so hard. And more and more negative things. But he never would have been prepared for what Ushijima said next.

"I like you"

"Oh I like you too Ushijima-san"

"No, I like you more than friends. In a rather romantic way" this can't be true. Yes, Goshiki liked the third year too but he buried those feelings deep inside his heart because he doesn't see himself worthy enough of even being able to stand near Ushijima. 

"But Ushijima-san you can't like me like that. You are you and well I am me. We aren't on the same level you deserve better"

"What are you talking about Goshiki?" The ace looked surprised at the fellow Shiratorizawa player. Goshiki thought it was time to share his thoughts with his captain. Even if it can get him kicked out the team for being mentally not strong enough.

"Please don't hate me if I say this Ushijima-san"

"I could never hate you Tsutomu so please continue"

"Well uh lately I have not been feeling very well"

"Are you sick? Did you get hurt by any chance? If yes we should immediately go to the hospital"

"No no it's nothing physical it's rather mentally"

"Can you explain that to me more I'm not sure I understand you"

"You know how you are basically the super ace. You're so talented. I don't know how I am supposed to take over after you left. I don't feel like I can do anything right. All the senpais have always something which I have to improve it's often the same thing so I basically make the same mistakes over and over again. Being the only first-year makes me feel like I don't fit in. I mean I often don't get what you guys are talking about because you have your insiders. Like what Reon-san did in math class or what Shirabu-san said to the teacher during P.E. I don't want to pry either because it's your special things but there is nothing I can tell you guys because you wouldn't understand of the age difference. There are times I wished to be in another school. Don't get me wrong I love it here but I see how Hinata gets praised for improving his receives or how Kunimi gets ahead pad from one of his upperclassmen for his blocks. I want some praise here and now then too because I know that I work hard. I mean I have to work hard I'm afraid of losing my position if I don't do. There were so many nights I cried alone in my dorm room just to not show how weak I really am. But you know it now and I hope you won't throw me off the team for it. I would understand why you would do it though. " Goshiki finished his rant and was met with a shocked expression of his captain. Ushijima couldn't believe what the first year is going through. He was so young and is going through something so horrible.

"Tsutomu why didn't you tell me sooner? Or one of our other teammates? This is a big thing you can't go through this alone. Don't undermine yourself like that you are talented and everyone makes mistakes. When I was in my first year I also made a lot of mistakes. Don't be so hard on yourself you will learn from it. Look at what you achieve now. You're the only first year on the team for a reason. Considering how high the standards are at Shiratorizawa it means that you are special. If you compare yourself to the other first years of the other teams, well not that genius after but not even Oikawa could beat him, you are by far the most talented one. Yes, we may not praise you a lot and I am sorry about that but don't base yourself on what we say. Don't compare yourself to anyone older than you. I mean we have years of experience on you. We aren't perfect either. If I was the super ace we wouldn't have lost against Karasuno. But you should know that your volleyball skills aren't the reason why I like you"

"Oh- it isn't?"

"Of course not I am not that obsessed with volleyball. You could suck at it and I still would like you. I would even like you if you didn't play any sports. I like you for who you are."

"You mean LOVE, not like miracle boy" the pair turned quickly around to the door. Sure enough, there were Tendou, Semi, Shirabu, Reon, Yamagata and Kawanishi sticking their hands out. They probably were listening to their teammates as Seijoh did with Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

"Can't you just shut up for once Satori"

"Well either I just wanted Toshi to tell our poor baby Tsutomu the truth" the two then started to argue back and forth.

"Love is a big word Tendou-san," Shirabu said to the guess monster. 

"Shirabu I know it better I'm older"

"Just by a year"

"I learned a lot in that year"

"Probably not how to stop being annoying"

"Taichi you wound me"

"Good" the older middle blocker made an offended noise. This leads to the other third-year snaps at him. A normal day with Shiratorizawa.

"Could you guys be a little more silent I'd like to continue to confess to Tsutomu" Semi put his hand over Tendou's mouth to shut him up. Ushijima got nods of approval.

"Wait does everyone know about this?" 

"I told Tendou and he ran to Semi to tell him who then told the other two. Kawanishi and Shirabu put it together after Oikawa's hint in the group chat a while ago"

"Ah, I see Tooru is a mind reader after all he knew what was up with you. I thought you had something against me because I am a first-year" Tsutomu was met with loud complaints.

"Ew don't call him Tooru," Shirabu said.

"Oikawa is so gonna lose his knee caps" Semi decided.

"How dare he corrupt our first-year" Tendou complained.

"Let's slap him when Iwaizumi-san isn't there cuz I rather not die because of bara arms"

"Taichi don't say bara arms ever again," Yamagata said to the second year.

"Why do other upperclassmen try to steal our first year"

"I have no idea Reon" Ushijima replied to the other third year.

"Guys let's calm down, please! Tooru and the others helped a lot so I would prefer if you guys didn't bad mouth him" 

"I will just continue with what I wanted to say. Well yes, Tsutomu I guess I do love you. I love your smile it makes me warm inside and gives me the strength to work even harder. I love your determination, despite being the only first year you work hard. I love your bangs honestly they are adorable. Speaking of adorable I love how much respect you have for anyone. I love how you help people if they need it like us third and second years with homework or studying. You are younger than us but when it comes to academics you are really smart. I love how excited you get over the smallest things. Like that one time, the coach brought us ice cream or when I gave you my waffles or when Shirabu gave you a joke present which was just a pretty box." Shirabu looked embarrassingly away at that. He had tried to joke around with the first year but was rather met with excitement than annoyance. He felt so bad afterward that he gave Goshiki a real present which was concert tickets to his favorite kpop band. " Honestly I could go on and on and on about the things I love about you. I even have a list back in our dorm I will give it to you when we are back. Well to make it short now. I love you Tsutomu" the first year was full-on crying now. He never could imagine someone feeling this way for him. He just expected to be single forever. Cursed to be no one's number one priority. But here was his chance.

"Ushijima-san no Wakatoshi I love you too and yes I would love to see that list but after I wrote a list of the things I love about you"

"So does this mean you would be fine with dating me"

"YES" 

Tendou screamed and pulled the new couple into a hug. Soon enough the rest of Shiratorizawa joined. 

"Kenma are you done stalking them now? Everything seems to have worked out"

"Shut up Kuroo I told you you don't have to stay"

"Yeah yeah leave the love birds alone your new kouhai is doing fine," Kuroo said and pulled an angry Kenma away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for soft Shiratorizawa team bonding moments. If I am any good at writing I thought about making a book just dedicated to them or on soft team bonding moments in general.  
> If you guys think that's a good idea or not tell me in the comments.
> 
> Next chapter will be Oikawa's birthday party I will try to post it today.


	15. Iwaizumi the birthday party planner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Oikawa's birthday party

Iwaizumi was panicking.

Today was a special day. He couldn't mess up. After all what if Oikawa hated his idea so much he might end up breaking up with him. Yeah, that would be messed up but Iwaizumi could see it. 

He planned a big surprise party for Oikawa. He also had his presents ready it took him weeks to find the perfect gifts. But now that he was dating Oikawa he had to find some last-minute gifts which were even more personal. 

"Iwa if you continue to frown like that your face will stay like that" Iwaizumi's eyes snapped to Matsukawa. The middle blocker stopped helping Hanamaki finish the decoration and was observing his vice-captain.

"You really want to start an argument now"

"I'm just saying. You should relax. Oikawa will love everything you give him he probably didn't even expect anything anyway"

"Oh please, it would be a miracle if he even remembered his birthday. I put a reminder last year on his phone and wrote it in his notebook, he still forgot. Oikawa would love even half-eaten milk bread from you just relax"

"How am I supposed to relax the years before were different this year we are actually dating," Iwaizumi asked Hanamaki.

"Well if it helps I thought you two were dating for years"

"No that's not helping make yourself useful both of you and continue decorating. I will check up on the rest" the meme duo saluted to that and went right back to work. They didn't want to make Iwaizumi angry right now.

Iwaizumi was glad that the rowdy third years listened so he made his way in the kitchen. There were some volleyball players who were good at cooking and baking. 

"Perfect timing Iwaizumi want to taste test the cake batter?" Yaku asked the ace. Iwaizumi took the spoon from Yaku and ate a little of the batter. Despite loving milk bread Oikawa preferred a sour cake. His favorite was a vanilla lime cake. It was the reason Oikawa started to learn to bake so he became a pro at it. Thankfully he made Iwaizumi always eat some of his new baked goods so the ace knew what his boyfriend loved. 

"Just a little more like then it's perfect"

"On it!" 

"Thank you for doing this guys" the people in the room said a chorus of "don't mind" and "anytime Iwaizumi". 

"Honestly it's adorable that you put this much afford into his party. It shows how much you care about him" Akaashi said to the ace. He was one of the people who swooned over the relationship Oikawa and Iwaizumi had. Childhood friends to lovers can make everyone soft.

"He thinks I don't know but I know how much he undermines himself. So I try to show him from time to time that I care and that he is perfect the way he is. Honestly, you can make him happy with even just giving him up your seat. As long as it's personal it makes him happy. You haven't lived if Oikawa didn't give you one of his genuine smiles. Not those fake ones but those which show his dimples. Oh, and you really should see him when he is pouting god he has no idea how adorable he looks. " you could hear some quiet crying from somewhere. (Maybe it's the readers or the author who knows). Iwaizumi then realized he ranted off. Everyone in the kitchen was starring at him with amused looks. The ace blushed hard at that.

"Th-the-then again Shittykawa is annoying so-"

"Yeah yeah, Iwa go and check up on the other stuff," Suga said to the stuttering Ace. He pushed Iwaizumi out and slammed the door behind him. Iwaizumi could swear he heard giggles from inside. 

"There you are Iwa-chan" Iwaizumi looked horrified at a clueless Oikawa. The setter was back too soon. Wasn't Futakuchi supposed to distract him? Damn you Futakuchi.

"Yeah I was uh looking for you I missed you" 

"Aww I missed you too, Kenji took me shopping but we were quicker done than expected because you won't believe what happened. Wait why are you standing in front of the kitchen"

"Like I said I was looking for you"

"Oh okay maybe we can bake together I'm in the mood for sweets"

"NO" Iwaizumi immediately stood in front of the door. He didn't want to let Oikawa through and ruin the surprise.

"Iwa-chan what are you doing go out the way" 

"Why don't we cuddle up on the coach and watch alien vs predator?" 

"That's even better than baking!" The now existed setter pulled his partner to the lounge. Iwaizumi wasn't that much of a fan of alien things but he could live with it. As long as it's for Oikawa's happiness he is fine with anything. Gay thoughts be gone.

Time skip till after all the decorating, baking and throwing Kuroo of the ladder was done

Iwaizumi led Oikawa to the big hall. He previously wrapped a scarf around the younger one's eyes. He just told Oikawa that he wanted to test something and the setter was in immediately. 

"Iwa-chan are we done yet? I'm getting hungry"

"Yeah, just a few minutes" he leads Oikawa in the big hall. They were met with a beautifully blue decorated room, presents, and every volleyball player and manager on the training camp. "Now we are here" Iwaizumi took off the scarf from Oikawa and waited for the setter to realize what was happening.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOORU" the setter gasped loudly and looked around the room quickly. He couldn't believe his eyes. Also, today was his birthday? He can't believe that he forgot it again.

"Guys this is so amazing I love it thank you so much"

"Thank your boyfriend over there he was the one who planned it" at Hanamaki's words the captain turned around and launched himself at his boyfriend. The ace quickly caught him before any of the two could fall down. 

"You're the best Hajime"

"Well, you only deserve the best Tooru" the ace and the setter shared a passionate kiss. 

They were interrupted by Suga coughing. They ended their kiss and Oikawa exclaimed loudly.

"LET'S PARTY PEOPLE"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry next chapter will be the actual party sorry if it's not exactly published on his birthday.


	16. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me your opinion-

I'm so sorry I was writing the birthday chapter for Oikawa a while ago and was nearly done but so much happened and I got busy and I don't know if I should post it anymore.

I was on vacation(yes I traveled during corona and yes everything is fine) so much updates got slow. Now also school started so I haven't found the time to finish the chapter so I can post it.

I feel like the story got a lil weird in the end and I don't know if it would make sense at all if I published this chapter.

Would you guys want me to just continue with a normal chapter or just post the birthday party anyway just not too much into detail?


	17. I'm sorry everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls vote because your opinion matters to me too❤

So pls don't be mad at me but I'm not feeling this story anymore.  
I reread my chapters and it looks so awkward and forced in most things. I also wrote some of the characters so bad for example Bokuto just seems like he can't function without Akaashi which is wrong. Tbh I also added too many characters so you can't really relate to anyone. In my opinion I also put too much emphasize on dating than friendships like I originally planned to do with "Oikawa's favs". Like Seijoh has a very deep connection just like Shiratorizawa. So I probably should have put more attention on these things.

I thought of either rewriting it our just writing a completely different story with still Oikawa being in the center (lately he hasn't got enough love and appreciation).

That's where you guys come in! Do you still want me to write a completely new story or just rewrite or both like start a new story and then rewrite the story after I am completely sure what I will do with it? 

Just comment 1,2 or 3  
1=New story  
2=Rewrite  
3=Both

I'd like to thank everyone for giving me so much love. I never imagined the story to do so well. I always wanted to write a ff on ao3 but never got the confidence for it. Now that I finally did it I won't end here dw ^^. I will continue to write and improve my skills so I can give you guys more great and fun stories to read!  
Thank you for your patience with me❤


End file.
